Spellbound Past
by Nami Takata
Summary: My name is Payton Cahill... I am a popular actor in my city, Salem, Massachusetts. I'm a bit weird considering my interest in witchcraft.  Everything was normal for me, until I turned 8. Then it all went down hill from there...  Rating might change!
1. NEW Titan Database: Payton Cahill

**_Now Operating... Titans Data Base... Access Information: Paramore: 33201 _**

**Name:** Payton Cahill

**Alias:** PARAMORE

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** April 19, 1995

**Height:** 5ft 6in

**Weight:** 201 lbs.

**Appearance:**

_**Childhood:**_ Brown hair, Brown eyes, fairly tan skin

**_Normally:_** Midnight Blue Hair outlined with electric Blue with his skin having a pale tone to it. One earing on his left ear His attire consists of a Yellow and Blue Trench Coat with Black stretching towards the bottom along with his sleeves with hot Pink lettering on the Blue stripes on the back spelling his super-hero name, with a Red Sleeveless Shirt, along with Black Cargo Pants and Red sneakers . He wears a White eye patch over his right eye which he blinded in a rather recent accident. (To be healed later) Wears a pentagram amulet around his neck (Family heirloom)

_**Undercover:**_ PARAMORE, like any good spy, has an alias for which he goes by. Only one and his name is Jason Grey. He never really blew his cover once. He usually dyes his hair black so he wouldn't arouse suspicion. His clothes would change into a Black Trench coat with a Blue Sleeveless shirt underneath. His pants are dark brown and his shoes were replaced with black boots.

**Powers/Skills:** Uses magic that when he says a word (ex: gun, sword, fire) the text embodies itself to match the object. When taking in something new, he has to actually lick the said object then analyze the words that came about to make it. In Japan this magic is called "Kotodama". Familiar with weapon use, Master of Deception

**Weaknesses:** After a while of using his magic continuously, he can't speak. Not all the time can he say one word, when asking for something specific, he has to be perfect in description or else it won't come out right. When not concentrating, the text embodies itself wrong and instead of the object it's supposed to be, it just comes out to be text itself. He is still practically human so he is susceptible for injury. Has many enemies due to his art of Deception


	2. New Day, New Titan

**Me: SOOOOO Introducing my 2nd Teen Titans Fanfic! YAAAAAY!**

**Tallon: Yea but what I dont understand is why does Paramore get a different intro?**

**Me: Well I wanted to try something new. I'll change yours sooner or later!**

**Tallon: Fine...**

**Paramore: I you ladies don't mind, I'd like to get to MY story here!**

**Tallon: Hot-Head...**

**Me: OKAY THEN! ALTOGETHER!**

**ALL: WE DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!**

Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Titan

"Well! That's all we have to put in for now!" Bumblebee happily said. Today, Titans East added a new member to their family. Maybe 'new' wasn't the right word. The newly formed Titan had been staying at the giant Blue Tower for a while now and she had gotten used to him being inside the base and on missions with the team. So officially, he is one of them now. She turned around meet the face of her new brother, "Ok! Do you have anything to more to put in P—"she stopped when she realized that her friend was not there, making a dotted outline of where he WAS supposed to be. She hated it when he did that.

"Hey Payton!" she yelled over the intercom. "Get your but back here before I kick you to Jump City!" The sliding doors swished open almost on cue revealing a fairly tall boy with dark blue hair outlined with some electric blue with a white eye-patch wearing a yellow, blue, and black trench coat. He was rubbing his ears in annoyance as he walked in to meet the leader.

"Dear God save me from Bee." he said sarcastically while putting is hands in a prayer position.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated Pay."

"Neither is your stupidity." he said flatly. Bee shot him a glance that gave the young man the notion that she was going to punch him and he put his hands up in defense. "Whoa! Calm down, I was kidding!"

*sigh*"Are you taking this seriously or not?"

"Yea, yea I am and I'm totally excited for it and all but Speedy called me over to show me a new trick arrow!" On the inside he knew it was a lie; he was really out on the roof of the tower listening to "Closer to the Edge" By 30 Seconds to Mars while staring at the blue sky filled with clouds until Bee blared for him on the intercom, but he did make it seem very convincing on the outside. His deception was perfect.

"Yeah right! That was the same excuse you used last week to get out of sparring with me!" she retorted. Payton face-palmed himself; _**'Damn, so close'**_ he thought. Despite his cover being blown, he continued to listen to Bumblebee's intro to the Titans. This intro went on for 10 LONG minutes until she concluded with one final line that lit up his mood again.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans Payton!" Instead of jumping up and down for joy, the young boy just gave the leader a glazed look.

"What?"

"Paramore."

"Huh?"

"Payton isn't my name anymore! Call me," he turned around and pointed to the back of his trench coat which had bright pink lettering on one of the stripes. "PARAMORE!" he exclaimed in pride. The young woman just giggled at his attempt to introduce himself.

"Haha, ok Paramore. So why is the lettering on your coat pink?"

"We ran out of yellow thread and all we had was pink!" he exclaimed as he flailed his arms in mock frustration. "But in all honesty….. I look smexy…." Bee just stared at the young boy confused.

"Uh… Smexy? Really? What does that even _mean_?"

"A combination of the words 'smart' and 'sexy'. Duh!" he said as if it was common knowledge.

"Rrrright….." she let out slowly. "Well you're free to go now! Can't harbor around here all day! I gotta meet up with Cyborg to talk about upgrades in the training field!" she stated professionally but with a hint of glee.

"Oh? Cyborg is coming over here today? How very intriguing….." he said as he was stroking his imaginary beard which earned him a rather hard but playful punch to the shoulder.

"Shut up you. The trip is strictly business." she said sternly but was betrayed by a small laugh.

"Hey, I didn't say ANYTHING. Strictly business, suuuure…" At that point Paramore couldn't hold it in, he burst into a set of laughter as he fell to the ground, tears coming from his eyes.

"SHUT IT!" Bee yelled with a blush on her face and stingers charged to the max.

"Uh-oh, better run hahahahahahaha!" On that note, Paramore sprinted away, tripping

in continuous laughter from the embarrassed rath that is The Bee, who was in hot pursuit.

A mischievous grin replaced the laughter as Paramore quickly cut a corner and left Bee to fly at full speed down the hallway. He sighed in relief as he saw that the queen Bee had fluttered by. He gasped for breath uttering a few chuckles in between. When he finally relaxed, someone tapped his shoulder which caused him to jump. He sighed in relief that it wasn't Bumblebee, but Mas and Menos who were also displaying their looks of surprise.

"Hola Paramore! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" asked Menos.

"Sí que acabamos de ver Bumblebee asalto a correr por el pasillo!" exclaimed Mas.

"I'm doing fine little buddy and yeah, Bee was chasing me for teasing her about Cyborg. The usual." Paramore could understand Spanish since he was taught at a young age and he had a friend that would teach him a little too. "Friend" the word passed through his mind like a recording. That word made him flutter through memories of his "friends" ignoring as he was being pushed against a locker and getting wailed on. The smile that settled on his face slowly turned into a look of depression.

"Payton, ¿Estás bien?" questioned the twins in unison.

Paramore snapped out of it, "Huh? What? Oh sorry I was just looking back at some of my older… troubled memories. I'm fine though!" he said as he sprang back up again. "Well, gotta go before Bee realizes that I'm not down that hallway! See ya dudes!"

"Bueno, adiós Paramore! "And at the joining of the twins' hands, they sped off to the kitchen to grab a bite.

Meanwhile, Speedy and Aqualad were engaging in their pointless conversation about Fish rights when Paramore was walking by deep in thought. Speedy was just about to smack Aqua-freak in the back of the head when he spotted his buddy Paramore out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey! Mr. Blue! What's up?" Speedy greeted lifting a hand in the air.

"Yeah. You feeling alright? You look a little down." Aqualad said as he raised a fist up.

Paramore looked up from his trance and met both gestures with half-heartedness.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something is all." he let out with a sigh.

"Well obviously you're not fine! You could have freaking smacked my hand to the ground in you wanted to!" exclaimed Speedy as he waved his arms in the air.

"Nah, just something in my past I got on my mind is all. I'll be better by dinner don't worry!" he stated forcing a smile on his otherwise confused face.

"Better be!" Speedy chuckled as he pulled the blue headed boy into a nuggie.

"Yeah feel better man." Aqualad reassured giving Paramore a quick bro-hug.

They continued their separate ways until Paramore called out, "Oh and if you guys see Bee, tell her I went outside!"

"Okay!" the duo shouted simultaneously.

And on they walked.

Finally, Paramore reached his room. He inputted the code on his module "Kotodama", and proceeded to walk inside his haven. Maroon covered his walls and sky blue was his ceiling. His room had a giant window that stretched across the wall which revealed a glistening bay in front of the shining Steel City. Paramore admired the picturesque view for a while and turned back to face his surroundings. Paintings that he made himself hung on his walls along with some souvenirs he had gathered while traveling. Notebooks were stacked on a small shelf attached to Queen sized bed which faced the 49 inch plasma screen TV that hung on the wall next to the door. On the opposite side of the door was a black bookshelf stocked with Manga and DVDs as well as more thought provoking books and poetry. He jumped on the soft bed with happiness as well as concentration. Staring at the ceiling made him think about his past memories and he pondered at them. Today he became an official Teen Titan but now he looks back at his rebellious childhood with some perplexity. To think he got this far. It was one hell of a ride he knew that… But what was this feeling biting at him that made him ponder this much?

Before he could run even further the trail of thought, he was interrupted by the sound of banging at the door and an angry Bee. Knowing her, that was not good.

"PAYTON! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL BUST IT DOWN!" she yelled. Was she still that pissed off? There was silence until he heard the voices of the rest of the team telling her to calm down. Then an awkward silence came followed by some beeping.

"Oh crap…" Paramore muttered. They knew his code. "Well, I guess that's my cue!"

Paramore quickly leaped out of bed and next to the window which he opened. His door just swished open as he was standing and facing the group that clamored at the entrance.

"PAYTON!" Bumblebee screamed but then her expression along with the others' fell at the sight of Paramore at the window.

"See ya Suckers!" he said nonchalantly as he tilted backwards and fell out of the window.

"PAYTON!" they all screamed in worry. They all raced to the window their friend had fallen out of.

"SHORTCUT, RB!" they heard a familiar voice. and suddenly out of nowhere, a flash of Yellow, Blue, and Red rushed against the side of the window startling the team around it. And from a distance Paramore had his hands in his pockets fashioning a big wide grin on his face; he used rocket boots for his escape.

"Haha! Scared you didn't I? Sorry guys I need some time alone! Bee you wouldn't mind would ya? Great! Well, Bye!" and just as fast as he appeared, Paramore sped away to Steel City.

"Wha—Hey! Come back here Pay!" Bee yelled as he shook her fist at him.

"Calm down Bee, he'll be back. He seriously has some things to think about you know." Aqualad stated calmly.

"Yeah." Speedy started, "And speaking of things to think about. Don't you need to pick something out to wear for your 'meeting' with Cy at 3?" he inquired.

"Sí, Sí!" teased the twins.

"Ugh, not you guys too." Bee drooped in defeat. "Fine, but when I come back from my meeting, that blue pain is in for some hurt."

All the boys sighed in relief as they exited the room after their leader marched out.

Paramore was flying over the city, heading to the one place that he knew he could think clearly. In the park, there was a huge clearing on a hill and on there, sat a huge oak tree which was placed perfectly underneath the best clouds and overlooked the greatest sunset.

Upon arrival, the boots had timed out and dissipated revealing his red converse high tops. The tree's sturdy branches held up Paramore's body weight well and he proceeded to lay back once again.

The whole situation tired out the young teen and his eye lids became very heavy until he slowly slipped into slumber. Little did he know that his dreams would be those of his past. His very tortured past…

**A/N: OKAY! so I stayed up late to make this chapter I really hope you like it! I wonder what Paramore's past is…. Of course I know but I won't be writing for a while so haha cliffhanger for you guys! XD My aim is to get at least 6 GOOD reviews before moving on. Do you think it is possible? Only if you think so!**

**Pairings are here if you are wondering:**

**Cyborg and Bumblebee**

**Robin and Starfire**

**Beast Boy and Raven**

**Kid Flash and Jinx**

**(Maybe some more if I can get to it)**

**Also Paramore has a love interest! Won't reveal her yet though!**


End file.
